ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Adam and Eve of M32 Nebula
is the 35th episode of Ultraman Max. Summary Monster refugees arrive from a recently destroyed planet in Nebula M32, and some kids take the young in. How will the guardian, Hophop, react? Synopsis A satellite discovers a supernova occurred millions of years ago in the m32 nebula. An object is detected coming from it. A child sees the balls of light and goes to investigate the smaller. DASH finds the larger: the parent Hophop in a crater. A signal comes from its mouth and they take it to the satellite lab. Meanwhile, the child finds a small crater containing two baby Hophops and sees DASH circling overhead. He brings them home to his sister, recognizing them as baby monsters. Fearing that DASH would kill the infants, they keep the creatures a secret. Meanwhile, Yoshinaga and her assistants try to decode the message. Elly decodes it: a civilization, knowing that they are at an end, sent Hophop and the infants to start new lives on an unknown planet. DASH realizes there must be infants, and goes searching for them. They find the empty craters and a bottle of rice oil. Yoshinaga discovers that Hophop is suited to high temperatures and would find a better home on Venus. Wondering what the yong Hoppers eat, the boy calls DASH asking what the monster eats. DASH doesn't know what to feed to feed the creatures, but Kaito decides to investigate while Koba and Sean go to the lab. The mom knows nothing of the monster, but Kaito and Mizuki see the kids as they come home from school. They tell them what they know about Hophop and ask if the kids saw the young kaiju. They deny it. Then the monsters wake up. Sensing that its young are gone, Hophop bursts out of the lab, increasing size. The infants wake up and start chattering and glowing. Fearing for their lives, the children begin to rush them to the guardian monster, who stomps down the country looking for them. As the kaiju is headed towards civilized areas, Koba and Sean attempt to stop it. It sits down under their attacks, crying. It then glows red and the area around it bursts into flame. Kaito sees the children on the scene. He tells them to ask Max for help, and leaving Mizuki to take care of them, runs off and transforms. He battles the creature, but the children tell him not to kill it. They send the two little ones to him, and he gives them to Hophop, and flies them to Venus. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra * Ultraman Max Kaiju/Seijin *Hophop (Adult) **Adam (Baby) **Eve (Baby) DVD Release *Ultraman Max Volume 10 features episodes 35-39. *Ultraman Max Complete Season. *The episode was premiered in the United States on TOKU on March 22, 2017 BCDR-1192.jpg B00843E39Y.MZZZZZZZ.jpg Category:Ultraman Max Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Max